Scenario: Second Sino-Indian War
The Second Sino-Indian War started with border skirmishes in disputed territories between India and Chinahttp://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/Federal_Republic_of_the_Chinese_Nations. It started in December 2040 as a minor conflict, but in 2056 it got much worse and soon became a major war. The initial skirmishes turned into artillery crossfire on the no mans land for three months. Following an impending nuclear and all out-invasion threat from India in March 2057, China launched an all out retaliation and invasion of India. China called upon her allies in the region to join the war. After Pakistan and Burma, as well as Vietnam, joined the Chinese-led invasion into India, and they attacked the Indian navy in the Indian Ocean, Japan declared war on China and launched naval, air and marine operations against China. Thus, leading the Sino-Indian War into a regional war in South and East Asia. NATION BEFORE WAR Indian Army was the second largest army. Two years before the war Indian army receive insas excaliber mk4 .56 battalions were stationed in Indo-Chinese border Indian air force was 2nd largest airc force with primary jet su 90mk2 stealth jet . Indian navy had 15 aircraft carrier s Cause and prelude to war Sino-Indian Relations Two major border disputes existed between India and China for over a century, namely Aksai Chin (South Xinjiang/Jammu and Kashmir) and Arunachal Pradesh (South Tibet/Northeast India). China has de facto control of Aksai Chin while India has de facto control of Arunachal Pradesh. At first, the Sino-Indian War was fought between June and December 1962. China achieved military victory and control over all of the disputed areas; but withdrew to pre-war positions after declaring a unilateral ceasefire. After the establishment of the Federal Republic of the Chinese Nations on 1 January 2055, the new federal government of the unified China inherited the border claims from the prior governments (PRC and ROC). The reaffirmation of the Chinese side's claim to both disputed regions worsened the Sino-Indian relations. The crossfire of words soon turned into exchange of military threats when the President of China gave a public speech about uniting all Chinese territories on the one year establishment anniversary of the new government on 1 January 2056. India strained relations with China and withdrew all bilateral trade with PRC resulting uneconomic problems in both countries especially China Sino-Japanese Relations After the Second Sino-Japanese War in 1945, when Japanese forces surrendered unconditionally to the Allies, Japan was obliged to returned all occupied territories to China. However, the border dispute between China and Japan have never been resolved. China claims the disputed region to be illegally occupied by Japan and should be returned to China when Taiwan and Penghu were returned. However, Japan claims the disputed region to be under Japanese control before the First Sino-Japanese War. The main tension in this region is a patch of oil rich region partially residing within the disputed region. Although the tension between the two never mounted to military confrontations, Japan continued to show support towards India when military threats were being thrown between China and India in early 2056. While vast majority of the Chinese military in northern and eastern China were diverted to the war in India, these regions in China were left almost defenseless. Along with the absence of the Chinese fleet in the East China Sea and the Taiwanese fleet in the South China Sea, the fleet in the Yellow Sea was the only major Chinese military defense against Japan. Indo-Pakistani Relations India and Pakistan, ever since their partition, have had territorial disputes. These led to three major wars, several border skirmishes and many other conflicts. Although relations between the two had remained peaceful in the 21st century, Pakistan's strong century long alliance with China and rivalry with India meant that Pakistan would join the Chinese side if the Second Sino-Indian War broke out. Timeline of events June 2013 Border skirmishes started over disputed territories. Both sides claim the other side started firing. January 2057 On January 1, China's National Day, the Indian army slowly advanced towards the Chinese line of control. The Chinese artillery corps began firing into a no man's land. Most Indian troops within the no man's land were killed and badly mutilated. The Indian army immediately withdrew to the Indian line of control and replied with artillery fire into the no man's land. Artillery and rocket fire continued for three months, and the tensions continued to build up. March 2057 - All out war Day 1 The nuclear threat and all out invasion threat from China in the beginning of March 2057 was informed to India by the Taiwanese intelligence agency operating inside China. China immediately launched Operation Tiger Slaughter to turn defensive into offensive with the aim of eliminating threats from India, and it successfully worked, thus making the Indian military go downhill and the Chinese navy more powerful. Hours after the start of Operation Tiger Slaughter, Pakistan joined the war on the Chinese side. Burma joined the war on the Chinese side before the end of day 1. Pakistan invaded India from the west while Burma invaded India from the east. Pakistan also attacked the Indian navy from Arab Sea while the Chinese and Burmese navies attacked from the Bay of Bengal. India went mad and stormed each and every area in Pakistani Kashmir and ran 5 million troops into Burma and China with air drones accompanying them. However more than half were destroyed by the Chinese thus allowing Pakistan to capture parts of india. Day 2 The Vietnamese navy joined the Chinese and Burmese navies' offensive against the Indian navy in the Bay of Bengal. The USA and UK were reluctant to involve militarily, despite urging India and her allies to withdraw from Pakistani territories and giving India tactical support against China including monetary and humanitarian aid, as well as safe passage for those requesting asylum. Day 3 Japan joined the war on the Indian side with naval and air attacks on Chinese naval and land territories, thus, starting a second theater in East Asia. While the Japanese navy and the Chines navy in the Yellow Sea joined battle, a Japanese marine bridge was preparing to invade China's Northeastern coastline, which is near to the Chinese capital, Beijing. China had four major naval fleets: the Yellow Sea, East China Sea, South China Sea and Hainan Fleets. Apart from Yellow Sea Fleet, all fleets were sent to the Indian Ocean. Within hours of the Japanese actions, most Japanese vessels were heavily damaged, while North Korea joined the war on the Chinese side by aiding the Chinese navy's defense against the Japanese. This cause the Japanese invasion attempt of China to fail. Week 1 In the next few days, Thailand and Malaysia gave tactical support to the Chinese side by providing passage, the establishment of military bases as well as monetary and humanitarian aid. Meanwhile, the United States, the UK, France, Germany and many other Western nations declared war against the United Asian Powers (China, Pakistan, Burma, Vietnam and North Korea). By the end of first week, all other countries in the region had declared neutrality, but the involvement of Bhutan was inevitable due to its location near Arunachal Pradesh. Week 2 By the end of the first two weeks since Operation Tiger Slaughter, the Chinese and UAP navies were growing, but large parts of Pakistan and Burma had come under the occupation of India with the help of the Western nations. Chinese and Pakistani marines had also started landing on the southern coast, successfully killing many Indian forces. The US navy from the Persian Gulf and the Western Pacific approached the Indian Ocean and helped India force the Chinese forces to leave the south. Week 3 In the early half of the third week, India launched a successful attack through Sukhoi E152 on the Three Gorges Dam, causing massive floods, landslides and severe earthquakes in China. The devastation was heavy and instantaneously killed millions. The Indian army together with American and European armies approached the interior of Chinese territory. Watching the sudden turn in the battle, Burma and Vietnam withdrew their support to China. However, China still enjoyed support from Pakistan. To combat Pakistan, India opened all dams built in the Himalayas, which created massive flood in all parts of Pakistan wiping out almost a third of the population. Watching the deadly disaster, China offered unilateral cease-fire, thus ending the war. China and its allies lost the war and were forced to pay a great amount of money to India, Japan and their allies. South Asia Theater Land India fought a land battle against China, Pakistan and Burma on multiple fronts, and crushed all their adversaries. China was partially destroyed with Tibet and Xinjiang gaining independence. Pakistan and Burma were totally destroyed and occupied by India. The United Nations urged India to leave those areas, but India refused to do so, although a few years after the war, Pakistan was allowed to become independent again. Naval The earliest naval battle started when the Indian navy moved towards the Burmese and Chinese naval bases in the eastern Indian Ocean below the Bay of Bengal. Soon after the initiation of Operation Tiger Slaughter, the Chinese navy in the Indian Ocean joined the battle against the Indian navy, which was holding positions outside the Burmese islands in the eastern Indian Ocean. Due to the unnecessary blitzkrieg and damage caused by Burma in Northeast India, India in mode of extreme vengeance dished up 4 aircraft carriers and rapidly shot at the Burmese coast. But soon many of the Indian ships were destroyed by the UAP navies. The naval battles soon escalated as India mobilised two thirds of her fleet in the eastern Indian Ocean to attack the Chinese. Three of the four major Chinese fleets, the East China Sea Fleet, the South China Sea Fleet and the Hainan Fleet were soon called upon to reinforce the Chinese naval outpost in the Indian Ocean. The Burmese navy soon joined the Chinese navy's defense. With the arrival of the Vietnamese and the three major Chinese fleets, their power grew, and the Indians abandoned their attack on coastal Burma. The Vietnamese fleet and half of the Chinese navy assaulted the Indian navy above Sri Lanka. The Burmese fleet and the other half of the Chinese navy assaulted the Indian fleets in the Bay of Bengal. The Indian fleet made one last attempt, but failed and the Chinese naval troops captured the Andaman and Nicobar Islands. Soon after the initiation of Operation Tiger Slaughter, the Pakistani navy attacked the Indian navy in the western Indian Ocean. Minor Chinese fleets off the Somalian coast were rallied to the Pakistani navy and followed the Pakistani offensive. But with US assistance, India was able to detect Sino-Pakistani offensives in the Arab Sea. The Pakistani navy was slightly destroyed and the country's military was slightly crippled, but the Indian military was also greatly weakened. Malaysia and Thailand provided passage and naval base support for the Chinese navy, thereby restrengthening Chinese and Pakistani navies. By the end of one and a half weeks, the Indian navy in the eastern Indian Ocean were in sa erious dilemma. The advance of Chinese and Vietnamese fleets around the Gulf of Mannar forced the Indian navy in the western Indian Ocean to face enemies from two sides. Ultimately however, India won the war in South Asia, and China was forced to pay a great amount of money. East Asia Theater China, with the help of North Korea, defended against naval attacks from Japan, which was trying to invade China just as it did in WW2. The invasion attempt failed, and North Korea launched an invasion of South Korea, but when the Western nations intervened, Japan was strengthened and ultimately won the war in East Asia. International Response Most of the international responses were neutral. Neither supporting India nor China while urging both sides to cease all offensives. All other countries in the region declared neutrality and requested India, China and their allies not to bring war to their territories. Most of the NATO countries opposed to involve militarily in fear of starting World War III. However, the USA, the UK, France and Germany involved in the war on the side of India. As a result, many other Western nations followed, although some of them were pressured into joining. India had had observer status within SCO for nearly half a century, but never gained full member status. All the nations that joined China's side were full members within SCO and had had several joint-military exercises in the past few decades. This had prepared China, Pakistan, Burma, Vietnam, North Korea, Thailand and Malaysia excellently and sped up military and strategic cooperation capabilities during the war. Russia, also a member of the SCO, stayed neutral during the war as it was struggling with civil unrest at home. Islamic millitants had taken control of the Caucasus, Tatarstan and Bashkortoston, therefore turning the Russian government's focus away from China. Another reason was that while China was socialist, Russia had a conservative and increasingly religious government, thus making them ideological enemies. Aftermath Nuclear disaster A total of three nuclear missiles were launched from Pakistan and China. India brought down the two of them, but the last one hit New Delhi, killing more than half a million people. India responded by launching missiles at cities in Pakistan, Burma and Eastern China, killing almost two million people. At the same time in East Asia, North Korea and China launched missiles towards South Korea, Japan and the United States. Most of them were brought down, but Seoul in South Korea was completely destroyed, leaving the northern part free for North Korea to invade it. Due to the war, both the Chinese, Pakistani, Burmese, Thai, Malay, Indian and Japanese economies were severely corrupted, and everyone now looked to Indonesia and Turkey when trying to determine, which countries in Asia would become the next superpowers. Category:Scenario Category:The Second Sino-Indian War Category:China Category:India Category:Japan